custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Brannigan
Brannigan is a wandering stranger whose origins are unknown. All people know of him is that he has an Irish accent, plays a banjo he called "Lassie", and is seemingly unkillable. History Past Brannigan lived before the Great Beings arrived on Spherus Magna, and was one of the many people affected by their experiments and supposed rule. Unlike most however, Brannigan was one of the few to oppose the prospect of the Great Beings ruling over the people and supported the creation of the Element Lords. At an unknown point in time, Brannigan committed a heinous crime that caused damage to the Multiverse, causing him to become a multiversal singularity. Wanting to die to escape punishment, Brannigan killed himself, only to be caught by the highest authority in justice there was: the Deus, aka Death. The Deus punished him by giving Brannigan eternal life, which it does by simply ignoring him when his times came. Brannigan soon found himself unable to die, not even of age, resulting in eternal youth. At first, Brannigan was estatic over the idea of not dying at the hands of those wanting him dead. Eventually however, Brannigan realized how much of a curse it was when he was forced to watch time pass him. During this, he was consulted by one of the first Toa, Zeus, who became one of his best friends. When the Shattering came and Zeus went mad, killing his teammates, Brannigan was heartbroken by the sight and decided not to have anything to do with world events from that point on. Soon, Brannigan came to accept his eternity and began acting sarcastic and self-deprecating. Throughout his wanders, the Deus visited him, and the two grew to be friends, even through the entity's various incarnations. The latest incarnation, Orkan, was less than thrilled to be accompanied by Brannigan. However, the latter knew that Orkan secretly enjoyed his company. A Better World Noticing that Zeus' restless soul was on the move, Orkan reluctantly contacted Brannigan for his help. In accordance to Brannigan's proposed plan, Orkan allows Zeus to resurrect Toa Bolta, and Brannigan was responsible for leading her to unknowingly help him and Orkan catch Zeus. As a reward, Brannigan convinces Orkan to let Bolta live again and also resurrect her lover Beacon, who was killed in the battle against Zeus. Before Bolta finds Zeus, Brannigan finds him first to say goodbye, coldly denouncing the insane shell of the Toa as his friend. Abilities and traits Being supposedly immortal, Brannigan cannot die. Initially enjoying it, Brannigan soon learned to be afraid of it before ultimately accepting it. Because of this, Brannigan comes off as apathetic towards most subject matters. Even when he's supposed to help, he does so by giving advice that are vague but understandable enough to take. While Brannigan mostly wanders the planet with no real purpose, the only two purposes he has shown dedication towards is keeping the world safe and keeping the Deus company, no matter what incarnations do to keep him away from them. Trivia *Brannigan has an Irish accent, and appears to be the only one in the entire world of Spherus Magna to have one. *Branngian's immortality is similar to DC Comics' character The Phantom Stranger, and so is his friendship with Deus, which parallels the Stranger's friendship with the Spirit of Vengeance Spectre. **Brannigan also has coincidental similarities to the minor Lord of the Rings character Tom Bombadil *Brannigan is handy with the bow and arrow, but his laid-back nature disallows him from showing his skills with it.